The Blue Relationship
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Its a few weeks after "The Orange Relationship" and Dave Jr.s life is going well. He has a great boyfriend, supportive grandparents and even his mom is starting to come around. But as the summer break ends and school begins Dave's relationships with family and friends is tested. How does he cope? Rated T. I don't own Glee. A few OC's Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Surprise!**

 **What's this? A sequel to "The Orange Relationship"? Lol!**

 **Y'all didn't think I was really actually done with telling this story, did you? HAHAHAHA!**

 **I wanted to keep it a surprise but yes I'm back. :)**

 **This time its Dave Jr.s turn in this story. He will be the main focus for this story. But don't worry. Dave and Kurt will have a small background story here and will pop up every now and then. Kevin and Dave Jr. are the stars here.**

 **Its the been a few weeks after "The Orange Relationship" and summer break is ending. More on everyone else as this story progresses. Ps, If you haven't read The Orange Relationship I suggest you read that first then this in order for this to make any sense. :)**

 **In no particular order, here all the people in this story. Most will have important parts but some not so much.-**

 **Dave Karofsky Jr.**

 **Kevin Hargenson**

 **Dave Karofsky Sr.**

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **Quinn Fabray**

 **Azimio Jackson Fabray**

 **Sam Evans**

 **Artie Abrams**

 **Carrie Karofsky**

 **If you have questions, let me know. This all I will say for now. Please review. Please be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 1

"Hey, sexy... Come here. Where you going?" Dave's Karofsky Jr. low husky voice sent shivers down his long time boyfriend's spine.

"Dave! Your beard is tickling me!"

"Oh really? Come here!"

Kevin Hargenson giggled as Dave Jr. lowly growled and kissed into his neck pulling the smaller guy incrediblely closer to him. They were lying on Dave's current (but not permanent) bed in his grandpa's house, wrapped in each other's arms as if they were one person. Making out was _SO_ much better when no one was in the house. No one to interrupt these young guys in love.

Grandpa Karofsky was out. Dave's grandma Quinn Fabray was at church with her husband Azimio along with Dave's mom Carrie. It was a beautiful Sunday morning after all and the last day of summer break and the boys wanted to spend their last day of summer break before school starts together.

They could stay there in church forever and the boys would never notice. They were too busy messing up each other's hair and rustling up there clothes to notice anyone other than themselves. With everyone gone the boys had the house _ALL_ to themselves. They should have been studying like they said they were but studying turned into a tickle fight which then turned into them going into Jr.s room and making out.

But all good things must come to an end.

The generic rock music was blaring so loud the guys never noticed a certain old man enter the room.

"Dave! What's going on? Turn off of that noise!" Dave Sr. suddenly marched in not knowing what he walked into.

There he saw Dave Jr. his grandson and his boyfriend on top of each other kissing. He smiled. He just stood there smiling, not mad like he should be. Jr. knew the rules- no boyfriend allowed in his room when there are no adults in the house. But Dave and Kevin looked so cute that he was reminded of young love and _HOW_ can anyone be mad at young love?

Dave Sr. was happy for his grandson. So he let it slide.

Jr. on the other hand was not happy.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?! I thought you were visiting Kurt!" Dave shouted over the music which Kevin got up and turned it off, leaving it utterly silent.

"Boy, you better watch who you are raising your voice to." Dave Sr. glared as Jr. bit back his tongue and said nothing further.

"I did. He's fine. And now I'm home".

Dave Sr smiled, remembering his morning with the love of his life. He had breakfast with Kurt Hummel and they talked for a while. It went rather well considering Kurt's current mental state. Kurt was doing _SO MUCH BETTER_ and Dave kept his promise. He went to see Kurt _EVERY_ Sunday and they would spend the whole day together in the hospital. But on this particular Sunday Kurt was very tired and went to sleep earlier than usual, so Dave came home.

He didn't want to leave but he felt useless to help Kurt, so he left.

"Oh..." Jr. shrugged his shoulders as he stood up slouching.

Dave didn't like seeing his grandson like this.

"What's the matter with you boy?"

Kevin stood there awkwardly and not saying anything either with a equally matched guilty expression on his face.

"I guess I'm in trouble now... I'm sorry grandpa, I _KNOW_ I'm not supposed to have Kevin-" Jr. stopped mid sentence as Sr. held up his hand, motioning for him to stop talking.

Jr and Kevin were _SO_ confused. They thought for sure they were in trouble.

"Think nothing of it, boy. Come on you guys must be starving from all that- ahem...activity I just walked in on." Dave smirked as Jr and his boyfriend turned a bright shade of red.

"You... You aren't mad?" Jr. was flabbergasted.

Dave stared at him, surprised at the question.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at young love?" Dave Sr. gleamed as Kevin and Jr. just stared at each other bewildered. This was _NOT_ like his grandpa at all. It _HAD_ to be a trick?

"You two coming? I'll buy food... My treat." Grandpa Dave was still smiling as he limped out of the room.

Dave Sr. left the room as the boys didn't know what to make of this. But neither said anything as they headed downstairs to what felt like The Twilight Zone.

.

"I call shot gun!"

"Oh no you don't! I want to sit next to Grandpa!"

"Dave, sweetie... Its hot in the back seat. The AC is refreshing and only works in the front seats."

"I don't care!"

"You stubborn brat!"

Dave Sr. watched with amusement as the younger guys fought for the passenger seat in his truck. Kevin was right. The truck was pretty old and the AC in the car only blew lightly in the front seats. That's why that seat was so popular.

"Come on! Hurry it up boys and choose before I leave you both and go to breakfast by myself." Grandpa warned.

He really wasn't going to leave. He was bluffing.

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while." Kevin whispered lowly in Jr.s ear as he kissed his neck and giggling. Dave fell into Kevin and Kevin _KNEW_ he had his boyfriend wrapped around his finger.

Dave Sr. smiled as he was reminded of Kurt when he did the same thing to get his way. Dave knew his grandson would give in. He again smiled.

"OK... You win. I give. Take the seat...I'll get you later." Jr. seductively said as he grabbed Kevin's ass and Kevin giggled. Dave didn't see this as he was in his own thoughts.

With that little debate settled, all three men climbed in the truck and headed off for breakfast.

All three men were in such a good mood.

.

 **AN: Do you guys like this? Should I continue? Let me know. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Hi Everyone! First off THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed followed and favorited this. I appreciate it SO MUCH! :)**

 **Sorry for the lack of updating this.**

 **On to the story, we are starting with Dave jr. Aka Jr. and Kevin. I won't spoil anymore so I hope you enjoy this. Please review. Please be kind. :D**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

"No. No, no, no, no."

Dave grinned at him and then gave him puppy dog eyes. Kevin glared.

"No, Dave. No, no, no, no, no, no-"

More puppy dog eyes. Kevin actually exhaled, clinging his geometry and history textbooks to his chest like a buffer between them.

"I _SAID_ , no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooooo!"

Dave batted his eyelashes like a movie star harlot and Kevin almost let a smile form on his face.

"Really, David Karofsky, you are such a stubborn Russian!" Kevin hissed.

Dave took a step closer to his textbook-protected boyfriend. "Pleeeeease?"

Kevin looked away, shaking his head.

"Pleeeeeease?" Dave whined again.

No response. Kevin pretended to check his cellphone and then put it away. When he looked up, he was astonished to see how close Dave had crept up to him. They were only inches apart. Kevin took an involuntary step backwards near the choir room door, his hand resting on a rusty drinking fountain.

"Don't make me," Dave lustily began, "go for the jugular…"

"Oh?" Kevin coyly asked. "And just what would that be?"

Dave looked at him a little confused. "No, I mean, actually go for the jugular." He traced his finger along Kevin's neck. "I've thought about my lips around-"

"David! Go to class!"

The bigger boy giggled and dropped his hand. He noticed Kevin still had his textbooks up in some kind of pathetic defense. Of course, that wouldn't stop the lineman. How could it?

"But really, Kevin, pleaaaa-!"

"How long are you gonna keep this up, you stubborn Russian?"

"As long as you keep sayin' you're not comin' to grandpa's house for dinner tonight, you stubborn brat!"

"David," Kevin exasperatedly began, "I _LOVE_ hanging out with your grandpa and I love…well, you." Dave grinned. "But I _DO_ have a life with my parents and I _D_ O have to live it with them and I _DO_ have to be alive or something with them!" He took a breath. "I mean, I'm supposed to make them some orange marmalade sometime soon and tonight would be a good night to start."

Dave looked down and towed the school's floor. "Or tomorrow night…."

Kevin sighed.

"Grandpa likes you. And I think my mom respects you. And she'll _LEARN_ to love you like I do… And you already know that Quinn and Azimio-"

"Alright! Alright, alright, alright!"

Dave paused, wide-eyed, and said nothing. Kevin put his hand over his eyes and then let it drop.

"Alright, you stubborn Russian. I'll come over for dinner. But no Russ-!"

Kevin suddenly had the air taken from his lungs! Then his feet were off the floor and his arms dangled around a certain football player's shoulders. He didn't even try to struggle but Dave noticed that he didn't even try to hug back. A little concerned, Dave let him go and Kevin plopped his feet back on the floor. Dave's face was a mixture of concern, happiness, and just downright orange glee.

"As I was _SAYING_ ," Kevin admonished. "I don't want to have any Russian food tonight. I love your grandpa and your Russian heritage, but sometimes, good ol' Lima-borne food is just fine. Maybe even a salad."

Dave's nose crinkled but said nothing.

"So, yes, I'll be happy to come over tonight. Same time?"

"Yes."

"Same routine?"

"Yes!"

"Same music?"

"Yes!"

"Same-?"

" _YES!_ Now, get your cute little ass in my grandpa's house tonight after five o'clock!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Well, with an invitation like that, how could I refuse?"

.

After they separated from the early morning choir room, it was just a typical, boring, repetitive, non-stop, uneventful day at McKinley High School. Dave highfived jocks, Kevin dodged a few bullies, and members of the glee club considered themselves a mixture of survivors and victims. The school's administration held a meeting about next year's budget just as disgusting aromas from the cafeteria filtered down the halls. Horns sounded from band practice, solder was melted in shop class, and it looked like Sam burned something in home ec.

Not that any of this mattered to either Dave or Kevin that day. No, not them. Instead, they played an interesting version of Hide And Go Seek. They texted constantly and although Dave couldn't show how much he loved Kevin publicly, the smaller boy was convinced he loved him when he saw simple texts like, "143" or "I heart u". Silly, stupid, boyish, and downright dumb texts would follow and Kevin didn't understand many of them. But he would emoji his way through it and assume Dave smiled or whatever.

There were times they passed each other in the halls, though. Oh, that was troubling for a certain closeted football player. Kevin hypnotized Dave and the lineman knew it. Dave was convinced that there were signs that people knew his sexuality but in the end, they didn't. Sometimes, they didn't even look at each other. It's not like Dave tried. Rather, Kevin would sometimes be looking at his cellphone or talking to some girl in glee club, chatting away about this solo or that audition. So Dave kept things like that to himself. He wasn't ready for exposure yet. Dave was the master of disguises, except to Sam and Artie.

Those two dutifully kept Dave's secret and his relationship, well, secret. Dave didn't like that Sam boasted that HE was the one that helped Dave and Kevin become a couple. Of course, there was something to that when a few months ago, Sam was the one to convince Dave to ask Kevin out. Dave also envied Sam's body. The bleached blonde was clearly cut with a diamond and Dave would never have a body like him. And jealousy would sometimes hit him when he'd catch Kevin looking at Sam. But Dave knew better. He knew Kevin was totally in love with him and their relationship was solid. In fact, you could say that their bond was in tip/top shape, running like a clockwork orange.

Just after lunch period, Dave received a text. Assuming it was from his boyfriend, he was astonished to see it from his mother, Carrie.

 **D** **o you have practice today?**

Dave fiddled with the 'y' button as he adjusted his backpack over his shoulder. Thinking it was over, he started to put his cellphone back in his jeans pocket when it buzzed again.

 **When will you be home?**

Dave sighed and replied 'at grpas at 5'. He rolled his eyes as he rounded the science hall. He knew this conversation wasn't over but every teenage boy hopes it is. And, as he suspected, the texting wasn't over.

 **What will your grandpa want for dinner?**

Dave entered his chemistry classroom and was one of the first to arrive. He plopped down in his seat and carelessly dropped his bookbag. Dave knew he only had a few minutes before the teacher would force him to put his cellphone away. So he fired off a text that said 'kvn n I wnt hlthy food w grnpa'.

A dark smile filled his face. He knew she'd stop texting so much when he mentioned Kevin. Of course, a pang of remorse hit his heart too. Although Carrie had made strides to accept Dave's sexuality and his relationship with Kevin, it was slow and methodical. Nothing seemed to help or hurt. Instead, they were a mother and son locked in a dumb battle that no one would clearly win.

He dutifully texted 'gotta go 143' and put his phone away. Dave was proud to be the only jock in chemistry class. He was even happy to be getting a good grade. But there was nothing about covalent bonds or ketones or aldehydes that could fix his relationship with his mother. Humans just aren't wired like that. He grimaced a little. Logic, math, and science are so reliable. Relationships aren't.

Towards the end of the day, Dave counted thirty-three texts from Kevin. He smiled at that. It wasn't the most he'd ever received in a day. That total was fifty-nine. And he grimaced when he remembered why. Kevin had been shopping with Kurt and Grandpa Karofsky that day and Kevin was keeping Dave Jr. updated on what he was buying for him and what he would be forced to wear. Of course, he breezed through the texts where his grandpa almost cried when they dropped Kurt off at Scarlet Towers. Dave Jr. didn't want to remember those texts.

So, he always made it a habit to see Kevin off to glee before he went off to football practice. This was a ritual that actually began, thanks to Sam. Dave scowled at that, though. It's not like he wanted his friend to get a bigger ego than the blonde bombshell deserved. So Dave reluctantly shook his head and walked towards the choir room. Bulky football-gear bag over his shoulder, he strolled with a cocky smile on his face. He passed by many other students doing what they could to get the hell out of school that day. Others just strolled by. One or two of the nerdy sect looked up at him a little fearfully. But when Dave just ignored them, they scuttled off to God knows where. And when he reached the door, Dave was jumped!

That's when he giggled. His face was buried in a cashmere sweater.

"Mmmmf!" Dave groaned. "Mmm, Keinnn… Get oth meeee."

Kevin jumped off just as Artie and Sam watched from afar. Dave had his arms around Kevin's trim waist and stared into those stunning green eyes. Without thinking, Dave tightened his grip and lowered his face towards' Kevin's…

"A-hem!"

Both boys looked up to see Sam smiling with a shit-eating grin. Artie playfully had his hands over his heart and was looking at them with a fake 'sigh' escaping his mouth. Dave gave them the bird and quickly kissed Kevin. Then, with a little wink, Dave turned and strolled out of the room.

"You two are really bad, you know that?!"

Dave heard Kevin exclaim that to Sam and Artie. The only response was some stupid, teenage giggling. That's the sound that should only be heard by young boys in love. That's the only sound you _WANT_ to hear. You definitely don't want to hear anything else. Or even a phone ringing.

Snapping out of his reverie, he neared the school's front doors when he saw his Facetime ringer going off. Dave didn't like Facetime. He always thought it made him look fat. Or fatter. And when you're a big guy, you don't want to accentuate anything about your size unless you're on the football field. He was, however, surprised to see that it was his mother, Carrie calling. Dave activated the feature and her image came on the screen. She wasn't smiling.

"Hi mom." Dave dully said.

"Dave, where are you?"

He looked up. "I'm walking towards McKinley Stadium, for football practice. See?" He brandished his football bag towards his phone. Carrie wasn't exactly impressed.

"Alright. When will you be done?"

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "Around five, like I said today."

Carrie rested her hand on her eyebrow. "Oh, that's right." Then, she sighed.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

She snapped out of it. "What? Oh yeah. I'm…fine."

"Mooooom! What's going on?"

"Nothing, Dave. Nothing." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I want to make this tonight." She showed him a picture of some kind of casserole. He looked at it and nodded.

"Looks good." He neared the front gate entrance to the stadium and could hear others already on the practice field. "Look, mom. I gotta go. Bring that over tonight if you want. I'm sure grandpa and Kev-"

Suddenly, he heard a ringtone coming from his mother's phone. Then he saw her groan and her hand return to her temple.

"Not again…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Dave. Have fun at practice. I'll see you tonight."

"Well, OK then-"

Carrie disconnected the call. Dave shrugged it off and was looking forward to cracking some skulls on the field. The coaches created a few new plays that showcased Dave's ability as a right guard. That pride began to swell in him again as he entered the locker room. He knew he was about to have a great evening – football practice, dinner with the family and Kevin at Grandpa Karofsky's house, and some time for homework surrounded by Russian stories enhanced by some vodka. He grinned as he changed into his practice uniform and realized he was running a little late. He shoved his backpack and cellphone into the bowels of his locker and slammed it shut. As he ran out of the room, he had no idea his mom was trying to Facetime him again.

.

 **AN: So what do you all think? What's up with Carrie? I would love to read what you all think. :) if you have questions let me know and I'll try my best to answer without spoilers. Lol**

 **Until then I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
